Soft Marriage
by diamondlight96
Summary: "Apakah memang kita ditakdirkan bersama? Apakah kebersamaan ini hanya sementara? Apakah semua ini hanya fana? Apakah tidak ada ujungnya atau ujung telah di depan mata? Apakah semua ini benar pada akhirnya? Tapi, apapun yang terjadi, denganmu... kuyakin ini yang terbaik hingga kapanpun" chapter 1: keduanya memerah, merasakan hal yang sama, kecanggungan menjadi bumbunya. NARUSAKU.


**SOFT MARRIAGE I by DIAMONDLIGHT96**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : NARUSAKU**

**"Apakah memang kita ditakdirkan bersama? Apakah kebersamaan ini hanya sementara? Apakah semua ini hanya fana? Apakah tidak ada ujungnya atau ujung telah di depan mata? Apakah semua ini benar pada akhirnya? Tapi, apapun yang terjadi, denganmu... kuyakin ini yang terbaik hingga kapanpun"**

* * *

SOFT MARRIAGE I

"Apa?!" seru seorang gadis berambut pink malam itu. Ruangan yang berhiaskan lampu yang menggantung indah berwarna cerah disertai kursi yang sepadan dengan warna coklat dinding rumah itu begitu mencekam malam itu. Gadis tersebut kemudian berdiri dengan rahang yang mengeras dan air mata yang hendak jatuh.

"Ayah pikir aku mau menikah di usia muda?! Bagaimana dengan sekolahku Ayah!" seru Sakura – nama gadis berambut pink. Pria dewasa yang dipanggil 'ayah' hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya. Kentara sekali bahwa dia pun menyesali perjodohan ini. "Ayaaah... aku mohon, aku tidak mau," Sakura mulai menangis. Kini ruangan itu ramai oleh isak tangis Sakura.

Sakura dan ayahnya sudah lama hanya tinggal berdua. Ibundanya sudah meninggal beberapa tahun silam karena kanker payudara. Hal itu membuat Sakura terpukul karena harus kehilangan bundanya pada umur yang masih belia, 13 tahun. Tapi semua ini sudah menjadi kehendak Yang Maha Kuasa. Dia tidak bisa lagi menolak atau bahkan protes.

"Maaf Nak, Ayah hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu," ujar sang Ayah.

"Terbaik apanya?"

"Untukmu"

"Ayah! Menikah di usia muda tidak membawa kebaikan! Hal itu membawa keburukan! Aku masih 16 tahun Ayah..."

Sang Ayah pun berdiri kemudian memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Ayah tahu, tahu sekali... tapi Ayah mohon, ikuti keinginan Ayah... satu kali ini saja," ujar sang Ayah dengan berat. Sakura tahu sang Ayah pun tak menginginkan ini, dia tahu Ayahnya tengah menangis di pundaknya sekarang, bahunya yang kokoh yang biasa melindunginya, bergetar hebat dalam pelukannya. Meski Sakura telah bertanya berkali-kali, namun sang Ayah tetap tidak menjawab. Mungkin, ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa ayahnya ungkapkan pada Sakura.

"Baiklah Ayah," ucap Sakura pada akhirnya.

MM

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik pada pria berambut pink di depannya. Pria itu tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Ya, Sakura menerima perjodohan ini," jawab pria itu.

"Terimakasih Paman... akhirnya aku bisa menikah," jawab Naruto – pria berambut kuning jabrik. Kemudian Naruto pun mengitari meja yang memisahkan mereka berdua lalu dia mendekati pria itu – Haruno Shin. Ketika mereka sudah dekat, mereka pun berpelukan dengan erat.

"Tolong... jaga anakku," ujar Shin dengan nada yang berat. Naruto melepas pelukan itu kemudian mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Tentu saja Paman! Sekarang, Paman hanya perlu fokus pada masalah pengobatan Paman... Mungkin Paman tidak perlu bekerja lagi di perusahaan ini, Paman harus segera dirawat di Rumah Sakit," ucap Naruto. "Ah iya, bolehkah Naru panggil Paman sebagai Ayah?" tanya Naruto. Shin mengangguk tanda setuju. "Terimakasih!" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari.

MM

Pernikahan pun berlangsung sederhana. Naruto, seorang pewaris tunggal perusahaan terbesar se-Asia menikah dengan Sakura, anak dari sekretaris pribadinya yang telah merawatnya dan mengawalnya sejak Naruto masih kecil. Awalnya naruto ingin pernikahan yang luar biasa, tapi Sakura lebih memilih yang sederhana. Jadi, Naruto pun menurutinya. Mereka melakukan komunikasi dengan perantara haruno Shin. Kesibukan Naruto dan sekolah Sakura membuat mereka tak bisa bertemu. Mereka baru pertama kali bertemu saat ini, saat pernikahan ini.

Ah iya,

Kedua orang tua Naruto meninggal dalam kecelakaan ketika ia berumur delapan tahun. Semua hartanya dikelola oleh sanak saudaranya hingga ia berusia 17 tahun. Ketika berumur delapan tahun, Haruno Shin ditugaskan untuk merawat dan mengawalnya serta selalu siap untuk semua keperluan yang diperlukan Naruto. Sejak hari itu, shin akan selalu berada di dekat Naruto di jam kerjanya. Satu bulan yang lalu, begitu Naruto genap berusia 17 tahun, perusahaan dan semua harta kedua orangtua Naruto dialihkan pada Naruto. Lalu, dengan alasan dia membutuhkan pendamping, dia pun melamar putri dari Haruno Shin untuk dijadikannya istri. Meski dia belum pernah bertemu Haruno Sakura, tapi melihat Haruno Shin yang jatuh sakit dan bagaimana baiknya Haruno Shin, dia pun memantapkan hati untuk memperistri Sakura.

Terkadang ada perasaan dari dalam dirinya untuk ragu menikahi Sakura. Tapi, dia seringkali mengatakan bahwa Sakura-lah yang terbaik berkali-kali, hingga hatinya benar-benar mantap lagi. Dia sedikit ragu, apakah keputusan yang dia ambil ini benar? Apakah Sakura orang yang benar untuknya? Tapi sekali lagi, dia berusaha memantapkan diri.

Saat ini, di rumah besar yang mulai sepi dari tamu, hanya tersisa tiga orang penghuni di ruang tamu yang tadi sempat dipakai untuk acara pernikahan. Naruto dan Shin masih memakai jas hitam mereka, sedangkan Sakura masih dengan gaunnya yang sederhana. Shin dan Naruto masih dengan ceria membahas berbagai hal. Sakura terkadang ikut memberikan feedback walau dia lebih sering diam dan tersenyum karena merasa canggung di depan pria yang baru pertama kali dia lihat langsung dia nikahi.

"Ah, mungkin sampai sini dulu Naruto, Ayah ada kegiatan dengan keluarga besar setelah menikahnya Sakura denganmu," ucap Shin. Naruto mengangguk kemudian bersalaman dengan Shin. Lalu, Shin pun pamit dan memeluk Sakura untuk sekilas. Setelah itu, Sakura dan Naruto mengantarkan Shin ke pintu gerbang dan menunggu Shin pergi dengan motornya, hingga bayangannya menghilang di perempatan jalan.

Naruto tahu, suasana sedang sangat canggung. Akhirnya dengan berani, Naruto pun menggenggam tangan kiri istrinya. Membuatnya menatap Naruto lalu Naruto menyuguhinya dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Ayo kembali ke rumah, aku ingin berbicara mengenai beberapa hal denganmu," ucap Naruto lembut. Sakura mengangguk kemudian mereka berjalan dengan perlahan dan masih bergandengan tangan. Sakura mulai mencoba untuk membalas pegangan tangannya Naruto. Suasana masih hening. Hanya ada suara air mancur di taman bunga rumah Naruto yang menyemarakan keheningan itu.

Mereka pun sampai ke ruang keluarga. Naruto mempersilakan Sakura untuk duduk kemudian dia duduk di sebelahnya. Naruto pun berinisiatif untuk menyalakan televisi. Kemudian, selama belasan menit mereka menonton dalam keheningan.

"Ah, a-apakah kamu merasa haus? Mungkin aku akan membuatkan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura dengan gugup dan wajah memerah. Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang kemudian dia tersenyum dengan canggung. "a-ah yaa, haus ya... err, bagaimana kalau es jeruk saja? Bahan-bahannya ada di kulkas," jawab Naruto. Sakura mengangguk cepat sekali kemudian dia pun bangkit dengan perlahan dan berjalan dengan canggung. "oh Sa-kura, anoo, apakah perlu bantuan? Mungkin kamu belum familier dengan rumah ini? Kamu tadi baru pernah memasuki ruang tamu dan ruang tengah kan?" ucap Naruto. Sakura pun memutar kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan.

Kemudian mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama menuju dapur. Sakura terus saja merutuki dirinya sendiri. _'Ah, bodoh! Aduh... bagaimana kalau Naruto-sama ini marah padaku karena aku tak bisa menjadi istri yang baik? AAAHHH!'_ pikirnya.

"Nah, ini dapurnya," ujar Naruto. Kemudian Sakura mengangguk dan langsung melesat membuat es jeruk. Naruto tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku istrinya yang lucu. Kemudian ia duduk di meja makan sambil memainkan gadgetnya. Alisnya mengerut sedikit dengan beberapa ekspresi bingung dan sejenisnya. Sakura yang baru saja selesai membuat es jeruk melihat tingkah laku suaminya. Kemudian ia duduk di samping Naruto setelah memberikan es jeruk pada Naruto dan dibalas 'terimakasih' oleh Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang sudah mulai memberanikan diri dan mencoba mencairkan suasanan canggung.

"Tidak ada, hanya masalah kecil perusahaan," jawab naruto ramah, kemudian Ia meminum es jeruknya. "Oh, es jeruknya enak sekali. Sepertinya proporsi es jerukmu seimbang," sahut Naruto. Sakura bersemu merah karena dipuji oleh Naruto.

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Apa mereka mengizinkanmu menikah?" tanya Naruto.

"Mereka mengizinkan, tapi dengan syarat aku tidak boleh ha-" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Naruto menatap penuh tanda tanya padanya, "ha- hamil selama masih bersekolah... dan jangan sampai ada yang tahu tentang pernikahanku, itulah alasannya aku ingin pernikahan ini sederhana," jawab Sakura mantap. Naruto mengangguk kemudian menghabiskan es jeruknya dalam sekali teguk.

"Tenang saja, aku pun masih muda Saku-chan, aku baru 17 lho," ucap Naruto bangga. Sakura membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Wah? Serius?"

"Iya lho... kau tidak melihat di buku nikah kita ya tanggal lahirku?" tanya Naruto. Sakura menggeleng kuat. "Ahahaha, nervous ya, duduk di dekat pria paling tampan sedunia?" tanya Naruto menggoda sambil menyenggol pundak Sakura. Sakura hanya diam tidak tahu mau berbuat apa. Kenyataannya dia memang nervous, dan kenyataannya memang benar, Naruto itu tampan. Walau tidak tampan sedunia sih.

"Lalu, kamu sekolah?" tanya Sakura. Naruto menggeleng kemudian dia menyeder di bangkunya, "Tidak, aku sudah kuliah... ini semester pertamaku lho," jawab Naruto. Sakura menatap Naruto antusias. "Oh ya? Fakultas apa?" tanya Sakura. "Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis," jawab Naruto.

"Pantas saja,"

"Mengapa?"

"Kau kan dari keluarga businessman," ujar Sakura.

"Hehehe," Naruto hanya bisa tertawa lagi kali ini. Kemudian suasana kembali hening. Naruto merasa dia sudah cukup lelah hari ini, resepsi pernikahan yang sederhana ini benar-benar menguras tenaga. Dia pun melihat jam dinding, sudah pukul sepuluh malam.

"Saku-chan, ayo ke kamar, aku sudah tidak kuat," ucap Naruto. Mendengar tuturan dari Naruto kontan membuat wajah Sakura memerah dengan hebat. Tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhnya panas. _'dia bilang sudah tidak kuat'_ batin Sakura. Dia ingin menolak, tapi dia pernah dengan dari ayahnya bahwa tidak baik bagi seorang istri menolak hal yang dikatakan suami. Padahal dia pikir Naruto mengerti bahwa dia tidak ingin melakukan apapun sebelum dia lulus SMA, apalagi melakukan hubungan suami istri. Tapi kenapa Naruto seakan tidak mengerti? Pikiran Sakura sedang sangat berkecamuk. Lebih parah lagi semua pikiran itu, ketika Naruto mulai berdiri dan memegang pundak Sakura. Rasanya dia mulai merinding.

"Ayo," ucap Naruto. Sakura hanya bisa menelan ludah dan berkeringat dingin. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap.

Begitu sampai di kamar mereka, Sakura pun merasakan hawa yang tenang dari dalam sana. Lampunya yang dibuat remang, wangi kamarnya, bunga yang bertebaran di atas kasur, dan semua hal yang dia sukai ada disana. Ketika mereka mulai mendekati kasur, tiba-tiba ada suara musik yang anggun mengalun sempurna, menambah romantisme kamar ini. Sakura kembali meneguk ludah.

"Ah, tunggulah disini... kalau kau mau, kau bisa buka bajumu. Aku mau ke kamar mandi, ada sesuatu yang harus kupersiapkan," ujar Naruto. Sakura hanya mengangguk. Begitu Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamar mereka, Sakura pun membanting tubuhnya terlentang di atas kasur.

"Aaah, malam ini... ya ampun malam ini!" Sakura memegang degup jantungnya yang tidak beraturan dan napasnya yang tiba-tiba sesak. "U-untung saja, aku setidaknya pernah baca fanficton rate M, se-setidaknya aku tidak akan canggung, tapi...," kini pikiran Sakura kalut. Sangat kalut.

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto pun keluar kamar mandi. Lalu betapa tercengangnya Ia begitu disuguhi pemandangan indah tubuh Sakura yang dilapisi selimut saja. Mata Naruto tak berkedip dan tubuhnya langsung menegang. Darahnya berdesir, wajahnya memanas.

"Sa-sakura... ke-kenapa seperti itu?" tanya Naruto. Sakura yang saat ini tengah terduduk di atas kasur dan membalut dirinya dengan selimut tebal hanya bisa menunduk. _'tuh kan, seharusnya aku tidak pakai selimut ini, harusnya aku pakai baju tidur tipis miliki almarhumah ibu, atau tidak usah dibalut. Ta-tapi kalau begitu, aku sepertinya terkesan agresif. Ah, tapi dia yang minta, tapi...,'_ Sakura pun menatap Naruto kemudian dia pun dengan ragu membuka selimutnya sedikit-demi sedikit. Ketika dada bagian depannya akan terlihat, darah mengucur deras dari hidung Naruto.

"Ma-maaf Saku-chan... ja-jangan diteruskan," ucap Naruto gugup. Kemudian dengan cepat Sakura menutup kembali tubuhnya dengan selimut dan menghampiri Naruto yang masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Ada apa? Apakah ada yang salah, Naru?" tanya Sakura yang mulai memberanikan diri memanggil nama suaminya.

"Ti-tidak, hanya saja... a-aku belum pernah melihat wanita yang hampir telanjang secara langsung, aku... terbiasa di rumah dan di perusahaan... aku nervous,"

"A-aku juga nervous," kemudian setelah Naruto membersihkan darahnya mereka menatap pantulan diri mereka di cermin.

"Naru"

"Saku" mereke berbicara bersamaan.

"Saku sebenarnya, mengapa kau melakukan ini? Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak mau melakukan hal yang bisa menyebabkan kehamilan sebelum lulus SMA kan?" tanya Naruto yang sudah bisa mengontrol dirinya.

"Y-ya, aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi, tadi Naru bilang sudah tidak kuat kan?"

"A-ah, maksudnya itu, sudah tidak kuat, ingin tidur," jawab Naruto. "Bukan ingin melakukan itu," lanjutnya. Seketika, Sakura merasa petir menyambar-nyambar. Bagaimana bisa hal seperti ini terjadi? Ah, rasanya kalau ada lubang, Sakura ingin masuk dan bersembunyi disana. Naruto tertawa terbahak melihat keluguan Sakura. Lalu dia mengusap lambut Sakura perlahan.

"Nah, aku tidur dulu ya... kau... ganti baju saja," ucap Naruto. Sakura mengangguk perlahan. Mereka pun tersenyum dan Naruto membiarkan Sakura terduduk lemas di kamar mandi merutuki kebodohan dirinya. Malam itu, tak ada kantuk lagi. Mereka tak ada yang bisa tidur hingga pagi menjelang. Saling memunggungi, menahan gejolak dan detakan yang menghimpit dada. _"Apakah memang kita ditakdirkan bersama? Apakah kebersamaan ini hanya sementara? Apakah semua ini hanya fana? Apakah tidak ada ujungnya atau ujung telah di depan mata? Apakah semua ini benar pada akhirnya? Tapi, apapun yang terjadi, denganmu... kuyakin ini yang terbaik hingga kapanpun" _batin mereka.

* * *

Terimakasih banyak kepada pembaca setia diamondlight96

saya tahu, ini benarbenar tidak adil untuk readers, karena saya tiba-tiba hiatus tiga tahun dan meninggalkan semua fic saya dan membiarkannya menggantung begitu saja. Lalu tiba-tiba saat ini hadir dengan fic baru...

Saya lupa, bagaimana plot-nya.

Jadi, saya akan melanjutkan sesuai kehendak readers, melalui seleksi yang ketat dan digabungkan dengan pemikiran-pemikiran saya pula.

Jadi, silahkan **review** disini, ataupun di fic lain yang membuat readers merasa tertarik.

oh iya, readers... review itu sangat membantu para author loh... menyemangati dan memotivasi mereka.

Kalau readers suka dan tidak tahu mau komentar apa, cukup tuliskan (good) dalam review itu sebagai pertanda bahwa jalan cerita dan penulisan fic sudah memuaskan readers. Tapi kalau kurang memuaskan, cukup tuliskan (not really bad) atau (bad) ,dll. Setidaknya author butuh koreksi karena hal-hal semacam itu akan sulit dikoreksi tanpa koreksi dari readers. Ayo.. temukan semua itu, dan jangan lupa untuk selalu **review**. terimakasih :)


End file.
